


Master of my Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, BBW, BDSM, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Foreplay, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Ownership, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, plus size
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyla Nott is Theodore Nott's voluptuous cousin. At women's size 22 with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she knows she's gorgeous and uses her looks to get her way in any way she can. But when her parents house in France is raided by the Aurors, and her parents sent to their deaths; she is sent away from the life at Beaubuxton's that she always knew and away to a world at Hogwarts where she doesn't realize that love is just around the corner for her and her cousin's dear friend Draco Malfoy. Draco is set on finding a suitable marriage contract to arrange with a woman of great status before he joins his parents in the Death Eater ranks. When Draco sees Kyla, that's all that it takes for him to claim her. She is his. He is hers. He will conquer. Lead. Own. Whatever he wants, Kyla will give him. And she'll like it too.





	1. Master of my Heart Prologue and chapter 1

Master of my Heart 

Prologue

Kyla Nott had never been one to fear storms.

She sipped delicately at the small cup of espresso that sat between her manicured fingers as she listened to her best friend Minette go over yet again what they were going to wear to BeauBuxton’s annual Gala.

It happened every year and now in her sixth year, she was truly hoping that for once it wouldn’t bore her to death. 

With bright blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair that cascaded around her broad shoulders in ringlets, at a size 22 in women’s clothes even for Parisian standards she was considered plus size.

But never mind that. 

She never did and no one else that she knew did either. 

She always was a favorite with the neighborhood Parisian boys and she smiled deviously as images and memories played in the back of her mind. 

She almost didn’t notice when Minette started to frown and looked towards the doorway to the café. 

A look of confusion crossed her own delicate features as she turned to see what could be capturing Minette’s now full attention. 

It was there that her eyebrows furrowed in even more confusion as she saw her French guardian and confidante rush towards them as a storm raged heavily outside. 

Her guardian looked flustered, worried and even distraught making Minette pale ever so slightly.

Both girls blinked as Madame Forester stopped in a huff and began to weep loudly making them glad that they were the only ones to partake in the café’s late night activities at this hour.

“Madame Nott, it is terrible! Truly terrible. They took everything! Nothing is left but an empty shell of a place. You must go immediately. You need to be safe. At least there is a place for you to go.”

Kyla got to her feet and held out her hands to embrace the woman who meant so dearly to her. 

“Madame, what on bloody earth are you talking about? What has happened?” 

She asked as the woman burst into a whole new onslaught of tears.

“Your parents, mon amour. It is your parents! The Aurors! They stormed the house and your parents have been found to have evidence of the Dark Lord’s return. You are in great danger. All has been prepared for this moment though. You are to leave at once! It is the only way. The only way you will be ensured safety in these terrible times.” 

Kyla felt hot wet tears run down her face and knew her mascara was all but gone as Minette embraced her and held her close crying along with the doll like girl.

“Come, mon amour. You need to come quickly. The port key will only be open for so long. Say your goodbyes. You will not be returning to this place.” 

Her guardian said softly as Kyla’s face matched the look of horror on Minette’s.

“Don’t worry, Ky. I shall see you again. I promise this on my life.”

Minette said softly in her ear as Kyla nodded and embraced her friend one last time before following her guardian quickly out of the café and leaving her now cold espresso with a heartbroken Minette. 

The storm raged around them, and now Kyla knew. She was most definitely afraid of storms and all that came with them.

For her life was now a never-ending storm and the tears of sadness and anguish that followed felt like they never would be ever wiped away. 

End of Prologue

Chapter 1

Draco puffed out an exasperated breath as he watched the storm rage outside the manor’s tall floor to ceiling windows.

His bedroom was dark and the evening had a sense of foreboding that couldn’t be shaken by even the happiest thought.

He was now 17 and in his sixth year at Hogwarts.

The holidays were approaching fast and his heart hammered hard in his chest at the thought of what was to come this year after so many years. 

It was the year of many things for the young Malfoy and he smirked proudly out at the raging skies knowing that he was quite ready for them all. 

This year he was to be inducted into the Death Eaters just as his mother and father were at his age, and he would begin to carry out his duties to the Dark Lord, the one who was most cherished among his kind of people. 

He felt the excitement run it’s course through his veins as he thought about the other exciting piece of his life that would soon fall into place. 

His mother and father had approached him last year letting him know that this year, around the holidays, he would find himself finally in a marriage contract with a young woman of his choosing. 

She would be pureblood of course from one of the best families. 

His blood pumped furiously, and his cock twitched at the thought of someone finally being his own.

His. The one he was meant to be with. It was about time. 

He felt like everyone had already begun signing marriage contracts and he was going to be left out in the bloody cold if it didn’t happen soon. 

He scoffed at the idea. Malfoys don’t get left in the cold. 

They lead. They conquer.

And that was exactly what he intended for his well…intended. 

She would be his not only in name but her very soul. 

She would bear his children and carry on the legacy that his ancestors had created so long ago. 

Somewhere in the dark house a clock chimed and he knew. 

It was time. 

Theodore was coming over soon and he was anxious to hear school news and whatever else his best friend had for him.

They planned to get thoroughly drunk and hoped to go down to the local bar and pick up women who didn’t know much better. 

Needless to say, sex was sex. 

Whether muggle or pureblood he didn’t care.

A woman was a woman. 

Sex was sex. And his cock twitched at the thought.

Growing big and hard inside his trousers he shook his head knowing that if his father or mother knew where he was going and what he was doing they would be petrified with horror. 

Muggles were not to be touched. 

But Draco could never resist a good piece of ass. Footsteps sounded from the Foyer leading up to his room and he nodded to himself. 

Theodore had arrived and now was the time to forget any worries that he may have, and live like he would live forever. 

Because in a Malfoy’s case, he may very well do so.


	2. Master of my Heart chapter 2

Master of my Heart Chapter 2

Draco made his way into the foyer to find that it was empty, and confusion clouded his blue eyes as he wandered into the living room only to see Theo pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. 

A look of pure horror was written all over his features. 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and regarded his friends hunched over figure in a cautious manner. 

“Theo, what the bloody hell has gotten into you?”

He asked completely not expecting the answer that Theo supplied. 

“Kyla. My cousin. My family. My aunt and uncle. France. They’re gone.” 

He murmured to himself as he shot Draco a look that clearly said he was imagining the horrors deep in his mind. 

Draco’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

He never knew Theo had any family besides his mother and father and went to stand in front of him to catch his green eyes with his own stormy blue ones. 

“What? Theo what are you on about mate? What aunt and uncle? And who the bloody hell is Kyla?” 

He asked getting a shake of Theo’s head in return.

“They’re all gone. Gone, Drake. All gone.”

He repeated over and over making Draco’s concern grow by the second.

His thin lips pursed together, and he considered his options.

Apparently going out and getting drunk was not among them tonight.

He was about to try and talk Theo down when his mother and father rushed into the room and towards them. 

“Theodore dear, I’m terribly sorry to hear about your family. It’s awfully tragic. But do not fret too much. Kyla has been found and is on her way here via port key. She’ll be arriving at your manor in a matter of minutes.”

Narcissa said as Theo stopped pacing and looked up at them all with wide eyes. 

His eyes clouded with tears making Draco’s cold heart thaw just a tad before he abruptly turned away so he could watch his mother and father carefully. 

So, they knew of this family that Theo had conveniently forgotten to tell him about. 

It sounded like not many of them survived whatever had just happened and he was terribly curious. 

But instead of answering him, Theo and his parents all stepped into the fireplace and flooed away, leaving his questions and his imagination to run wild. 

She was already dressed in black.

Her long hair clung to her shoulders and fanned out around her as she fell. 

The port key clutched tightly in her palm, she floated down back to earth, relieved to see land in sight.

The old manor that she hadn’t seen in several years loomed below her and she felt a tightness in her chest that wasn’t there before. 

Her long dress fluttered in the wind remaining from the port key as her feet touched down onto solid ground in front of the old manor’s front door. 

Gently running a manicured hand down her long dress, she smoothed out any ruffles that the wind had caused and delicately checked her hair for any imperfections before knocking on the large door.

The sound reverberated through her entire being before the door was quickly pulled open and a familiar face, yet distant rushed to embrace her. 

“Oh Kyla, dear. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe this is happening. It’s just terrible. Please forgive me dear. We weren’t very prepared tonight for guests. The house elves are still preparing your room. Please follow me. Teddy should be home soon.” 

Her aunt said to her as she smiled politely ever strong and resilient knowing she was here to make her family proud.

“Thank you, Aunt Leslie. It indeed is a tragedy. Thank you for your hospitality. I am very tired though and could do with a bit of a rest.” 

She said as she knew that now was not the time for tears but for rest.

“Of course, dear. Right this way.”

Her aunt said gently as she turned and lead her through the darkened manor. 

The walk to her guest room was awkwardly silent. 

Neither knowing what to say to the other.

It had been years since she had been to England to visit her aunt, uncle and cousin. 

A small, sad smile appeared on her ruby painted lips as she remembered her cousin Teddy fondly.

They were awfully close as children and she was happy that her temporary residence consisted of somewhat familiar faces. 

When they reached her room, her aunt turned and opened the door letting her wander into her new domain. 

It was an ornate, gorgeous room with wine colored walls and a large canopy bed in complimentary colors.

The room was large and open but a sense of emptiness quickly filled her and brought tears to her eyes.

She willed them away as she hurriedly turned to her aunt and gave her a solemn nod of approval. 

“Thank you. This will do. If you don’t mind, I’d like to rest now. It’s been a long night, I’m sure you understand.” 

She said softly trying to keep her voice even without any sign of excess emotion. 

Her aunt nodded and gave her a small smile before turning and exiting the room. 

Her family was often a quiet but strong type. 

And right in this moment she was grateful for the fact that they said very little at her arrival.

Quickly closing her door, she magically locked it before throwing herself onto her bed and collapsing in a fit of hot, wet tears.

It was awful. 

She was an orphan now.

All thanks to the bloody aurors who captured and condemned her parents.

She knew that come morning they would be given the dementor’s kiss and that her life would never be the same again. 

Her tears flowed freely now as she knew she was alone and was allowed to show such a display to an empty room. 

Come morning….well she didn’t even want to think about it. 

Gathering up the last bit of courage she had, she steadied herself onto her feet, and went to the curtains to quickly draw them to a close before settling into her new surroundings for the night. 

Restless sleep and nightmares plagued her. 

Knowing she was alone, was the worst feeling of all.


	3. Master of my Heart Chapter 3

Master of my Heart Chapter 3 

A/N: Yes, I'm back. Yes, this story and all of the others will continue. Get ready. Get set. And let’s go find us some Death Eaters. Theme song for this chapter is Silence in the Snow by Trivium. 

Kyla smoothed her corseted black dress down once more as she took a look at herself in the mirror. Black diamond earrings dangled from her ears and on her feet were gorgeous black stilettos with heels as high as the heavens. It was time. She was finally being introduced to the rest of the families who served the Dark Lord. It had been three weeks since her parents were murdered by the Auror’s and she was more than ready to join the Dark Lord’s ranks to seek her revenge. A gentle knock sounded on her door, and Theo her ever loving cousin and lately, best friend entered and whistled in approval at her. “You’re definitely going to turn heads tonight, Ky. I don’t doubt that you’ll probably meet your intended at this particular gathering. Let’s hope he’s a good match, yeah?” 

She nodded in agreement and took Theo’s arm with a grateful smile. “I do believe your right, dear Theo. I’m rather eager to meet all the eligible bachelors at this meeting.” She said as Theo’s lips upturned in a knowing smirk. She had no idea. The truth of the matter was that Kyla had already been promised to a wizard that served the Dark Lord as soon as she returned to England. Tonight, they would be meeting for the first time. But he was careful not to ruin the surprise seeing as how his mother had been extremely firm in wanting him to keep the match from Kyla until the right moment. He hoped though that Kyla would be happy with her match. If she wasn’t, he feared the very worst. 

Leading his dear cousin down the grand staircase of their mansion he smiled as he saw tears in his mother’s eyes when they approached. “Oh, Kyla dear. You look so lovely. I don’t doubt that every young man’s eyes will be locked on you tonight.” Kyla went into her aunt’s arms and gave her a gentle embrace before going back to Theo’s arm. “I hope so. I hope they won’t be able to stop staring.” She said as her voice took on a lilt of dreaminess. Theo snorted lightly making his mother shoot him a look of annoyance. “Oh, darling. But there’s only one man tonight that will need to catch YOUR eye.” His mother said ominously making Kyla’s brow furrow slightly before she immediately put on a glowing face of pride. It was a mask that their family wore through thick and thin. Whatever they were feeling on the inside, wouldn’t matter as long as they kept up appearances. 

Kyla steeled herself for anything as her aunt and cousin guided her towards the port key that would take them to the location that the gathering was being held at. It was some manor she was sure of it. The families that served the Dark Lord were old names in the wizarding world and had money to show for it. Her family was one of the top wizarding families in the pureblood circles and she had the finest education to match. She smiled confidently as she braced herself for the spin of the port key. She was ready. She had prepared her whole life for this very moment. 

Draco’s P.O.V. 

The meeting was about to get started and Draco paced the length of the foyer waiting for his father and mother to formally introduce him to his new bride to be. From what they told him, she was gorgeous, educated and most importantly, the best pureblood society could offer. So why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Well, that could be easily explained by the conversation that his father had with him just moments before he was to be introduced to her. She hadn’t been told that she was going to be getting engaged tonight. And he worried that she would reject him in front of all their friends and family. 

Family. That was one thing he knew she had very little of anymore. From what his father told him, her family was all but slaughtered by the Auror’s three weeks prior and his eyes closed tightly in sadness for just a moment for his bride to be. The emotions she must feel. Draco Malfoy wasn’t really a man of many emotions usually, but he still had a heart. Somewhere deep inside the calloused exterior. He gritted his teeth and let out a low growl at the thought of anyone trying to harm his new bride. What was his was his. And the moment he knew that she was his, he had already claimed her. Even sight unseen. He knew his family wouldn’t give him anything but the utmost perfection. And smiling to himself he already knew his bride was perfect. Theodore told him so. As he was her cousin. One of the only family members she had left. 

A flash of green light shone from under the living room door and he heard his mother and father greet someone enthusiastically. He knew it was them. It was her. She was here and ready to be his. “Leslie dear, how are you?” He heard his mother exclaim as Theo’s mother greeted Narcissa just as warmly. “I’m well, darling. And this, is Kyla.” He heard Theo’s mother loud and clear. So, her name was Kyla. Kyla Nott. Soon to be Mrs. Kyla Malfoy. It had a nice ring to it. He felt just a tad giddy when his father opened the door and beckoned him to join them inside. 

There, inside the room standing right by the fireplace entrance was the most gorgeous and feminine being he had ever laid eyes on. She was petite, but surprisingly with large, soft curves all over her body and his cock hardened against his trousers at the thought of what he wanted to do with all her luscious curves. Mmm... Now that was a sight for sore eyes. She was well endowed, and he knew that it was just the icing on the cake due to her incredible family name. Next to the Malfoy’s, the Notts were the wizarding world’s oldest established families that served the Dark Lord. And he was very lucky to have her indeed. 

He strode forward several steps before stopping in front of his new bride and taking her hand in his own so he could bow low and kiss it gently. “Ms. Kyla Nott. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy. And it is my most sincere pleasure to make your acquaintance.” His heart warmed even more when she blushed, and a smile played at the edges of her lips. “Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you as well.” Their families looked pleased as the two seemed to hit it off almost instantly. 

Draco couldn’t help but be smitten as he watched his bride all throughout the meeting and dinner. He also couldn’t help but dote on her every chance he got. By the time the night was drawing to a close, he knew he was going to have to make his move. Standing from where he sat on the couch, he raised to his feet and bow lowly in front of Kyla making her look up at him with a look of confusion. “Ms. Kyla, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you out into the gardens to get a bit of fresh air?” He was pleased when she nodded and took his hand before gently raising to her feet and following him out into the dark night. He watched her eyes momentarily grow wide before she schooled her expression once again. The gardens were lit up with a soft glow as well-placed garden lights led them down a long, winding path towards the middle of the gardens that held a large gazebo. 

A satisfied smirk formed on his lips as he watched her take everything in around her. She had an elegance about her that was startling even for him. He had been nervous when his parents had said that he was going to get engaged tonight but now he couldn’t see marrying anyone else but her. She was, indeed, perfection. “Please, sit. I have something I must ask you. It can’t wait another minute.” He murmured as he watched her sweep her dress under herself and gracefully take a seat by his side. Looking out over the gardens he wondered how he ever managed to get so lucky. For once in his life, he couldn’t help but feel that fate was now on his side. “Ms. Nott. Kyla. I know it’s only been a night since we’ve met but please let me ask one thing of you. The most important thing I believe.” He met her eyes as they filled with a clearness that made him know he was about to do exactly what he was meant to. “Ms. Kyla Nott, would you do me the honor of becoming my bride? I promise to court you in all the ways necessary and promise to honor you in every aspect of life.” Her eyes widened before a large smile broke out over her features as she nodded happily, tears forming in the corners of her perfect, blue iris’s. “Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Draco. I would be honored to be your wife.” 

Dropping to one knee, Draco eagerly pulled out the magical diamond ring that his father had given him from the vault and slipped it onto her slender finger, watching as it magically became fitted to her person. Tears streamed down his new bride to be’s face and he leaned up to wipe them away gently before placing a soft kiss on her lips. For once, maybe Draco would have the happily ever after.


End file.
